Story:Star Trek: Archer/If the Stars Should Appear/Act Two
ACT TWO FADE IN EXT-WOODS Commander Martin, Lieutenant Mason, and Doctor Carlson are being escorted by the guards that showed up. CMDR. MARTIN: You don't have to detain us, we're here to help you. One of the guards deactivates his radio. ARMED GUARD: New Orders we're to execute them. They put them side by side and aim their weapons at them then phaser beam lances out hitting each other them as Commander T'Lar staggers to them then falls as Commander Martin catches her. CMDR. MARTIN: T'Lar are you okay what happened? Doctor Carlson runs to his wife and scans her with his medical tricorder. DR. CARLSON: She's alive but barely. He treats her wound and removes the bullets from her shoulder. CMDR. MARTIN: Doc how is she? DR. CARLSON (Sighs): I've removed the bullets and treated the wound, the regen packs are slowly treating the wound more. Martin opens the communicator. CMDR. MARTIN: Martin to Archer, do you read me we've got an emergency and its bad. CAPT. TAYLOR (Com voice): Commander if you are reading us, we've received a distress call from a transport ship. And are moving to assist them and we'll return soon. He closed his communicator. CMDR. MARTIN: Well so much for back-up. EXT-SPACE The Duryan is fleeing from the Klingon D-7 Warship firing at it, when the Archer shows up firing phasers at the warship's port shields when the D-7 warship fires at the Archer. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Ship jolts hard. ENS. CARLSON: Shield down to twenty-two percent, it looks like they pumped up the power in their disrupters since we last fought them. Ship jolts hard. CAPT. TAYLOR: Reroute power to the back up emitters, attack pattern alpha two! Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. EXT-SPACE The Archer heads towards the Klingon battlecruiser. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Viewer shows the D-7 getting closer as the D-7 fires at the Heavy cruiser. Sparks erupt from the ceiling and one of the consoles. CAPT. TAYLOR: FIRE! An officer presses the fire button on the tactical console. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer fires a volley of photon torpedoes at the D-7 and the torpedoes destroys the D-7. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The crew celebrates. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): Stand down from red alert. The lights brighten up. LT. SMITH: Captain the Duryan is report some injuries, but no fatalities. ENS. CARLSON: (To Taylor) Captain Engineering is reporting damage to the starboard injector, warp drive is down. Taylor leans back in her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Let's hope the landing party isn't in trouble. EXT-WOODS T'Lar wakes up as she looks around. DR. CARLSON (Smiles): Hey there T'Lar you gave us quite a scare. Commander Martin walks over to them and kneels down. CMDR. MARTIN: T'Lar what happened where's Stephanie? LTCMDR. T'LAR: W-we were attacked by two armed men, one of them shot me and took Commander Williams. CMDR. MARTIN (Sighs): Well we can't wait for the Archer we'll have to bust Stephanie out ourselves. (End of Act Two, Fade out)